Forget me Not
by Dwiddle
Summary: After being harassed by his friends, Jamie tells them that he doesn't believe in the Guardians. During a snowball fight he was able to forget everything to have fun, including Jack. Too bad Jack was there to witness it.
1. Chapter 1

'_Had school always been this boring_,' Jamie thought to himself as he stared at the white board. His teacher wrote another equation on the board that he completely ignored. He already knew this, so why did he have to continue learning it?

"Now class, do you have any question," his teacher said. About half the class raised their hand in the blink of an eye, talking before the teacher even called on them. Each of their voices were getting louder and louder, trying to talk over each other.

"Ugh," Jamie said quietly while letting his head fall onto the desk. The kids kept talking. They weren't even listening to the teacher, they just kept talking. Like that was going to help them learn.

He looked out the window. It was only a couple days until Christmas and there still wasn't any snow on the ground. Usually Jack would have been here by now, making a mess of everyone's days to their amusement.

It's been a few years since he first met Jack. He still couldn't believe that entire year. He was able to meet all the things he believed in, and was able to prove to all his friends they were real! They weren't anything like he imagined, but he wouldn't have them any other way.

As him and his friends all entered high school, one by one each of them seemed to forget about all of them. No matter how many times he brought up the fact that they helped the Guardians save the world, they all brushed it off. His one friend, Caleb, even had the nerve to tell him that it was probably just a dream they all had.

All a dream! How could they have all had the same dream? And if it was a dream how could he talk to Jack every time he visited each winter?

As the years went by Jack and Jamie still stayed friends. Nothing could convince him that Jack wasn't real. How could anything? There was always proof.

The bell finally rung and all the students ran to the doorway, ready to go home. Jamie was one of them. He might have been good at school, but he was never the biggest fan.

He got onto his bus and took a seat in the front. The bus ride was the worst. Since there was no one to stop them, the kids were more rowdy and obnoxious than they were in school. Jamie just pulled his knitted hat over his ears and looked out the window, trying to block out the noise.

A snowflake drifted past the bus window, followed by another one. More and more snowflakes started to fall and Jamie instantly grinned. He knew Jack would come. He just had to be patient.

When the bus got to his stop he jumped out of the seat and ran home. He heard someone call his name from behind him, but he ignored them. He wanted to get home.

Once he got to his house he jumped onto the porch and ran into the house, ignoring everything for his room.

"Jamie," he heard his sister scream from behind him. He stop in his tracks and looked behind him down the steps. Sophie was standing at the bottom.

"Yes," he asked.

"Where is the fire? You're acting like rabid dogs are chasing you." He started tapping his foot. He just wanted to go upstairs and be left alone. Well, left alone by his family.

"I need to do homework." Sophie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Homework?"

"Yeah," he said, going up another stair slowly. "You know. In high school you get tons of homework. So much you can barely carry your bag! I just want to go finish it." Sophie didn't move from her spot. She just kept staring at him.

"Can't you wait a little bit? I'm bored." She was starting to whine. He needed to think of something or he would never get away from her.

"How about this. You let me do my homework now, and I'm yours for the rest of the night. Deal?" Sophie stood still before nodding and skipping away to the living room. Exhaling in relief, Jamie continue running to his room.

He opened to door, expecting that familiar head of snow white hair to be in there. It wasn't. Frowning, he threw his bag onto the ground and flop onto the bed. The ceiling seemed interesting now. More interesting than the homework that should probably be worked on. There wasn't anything else to do.

Jamie got off of his bed and grabbed his book bag. He unzipped the largest compartment and pulled out his binder.

He sat back on the bed cross-legged. He started writing down answer after answer to the simple questions on his math homework.

After his tenth question, he felt a snowflake fall onto his nose. He quickly looked up and saw Jack leaning against the wall, smirking at him.

"Are you really doing homework," he said smiling. Jamie smiled too; excited his friend was finally here.

"What took you so long? It is almost Christmas! There should have been snow by now!"

"Hey hey! Sorry for not rushing! I had other places that needed snow too," he said, raising his hands up, still holding his staff.

"Sorry! You just usually show up quicker than this." He shrugged, still smiling, and sat on the bed too.

He still looked the same from the day they met him. His white hair never grew, and he never changed out of his blue hoodie and raggedy brown pants. Could guardians change their clothes?

On the contrary, Jamie grew up. He was taller and lankier than before. His hair had also grown. The only thing that really hadn't changed about him was the fact that he still believed in everything. Usually by the age of sixteen everyone would have ignored the myths.

"Santa isn't real. It is just your parents," they say while typing on their phones, texting all their friends about who knows what.

"How could there ever be a giant bunny hopping around planting eggs on the ground. What does it do, lay it itself," some of the more immature kids would say.

"My parents told me that they always took my teeth," others would say.

But there was proof right here, talking to you right now.

Jack was the best friend anyone could ever have. He was fun loving and never failed to make anyone down smile. Sure he was mischievous, but isn't everyone?

The two of them continued to talk, the homework forgotten. Jack talked of his wild adventures with the guardians and the ones he had by himself as he traveled the globe. He always had new ones to tell, and Jamie would always listen, commenting every now and again.

Neither of the two was aware of how long they sat there until Jamie heard his mother yelling up the stairs, saying it was time for dinner.

"Crap," Jamie said, looking at his alarm clock. The time said seven fifteen.

'_Had it really been four hours?_' He looked up to see Jack opening his window, his one leg already halfway out.

"You'll come back tomorrow, right?"

"Of course I will!" Jack swung his staff, making it snow right above Jamie's head. He giggled as Jack flashed a huge grin. Just like that, he left.

Guess it was time for dinner.

"JAMIE," Sophie yelled. Oh, and play with her.

The school bell rung again, signaling it was time to leave school. Jamie was the first one out of his seat and out of the room. After Jack's promise to him yesterday, all he could think about was talking to his friend.

He got onto his bus and sat down, fidgeting the entire time.

'Does it really take this long for kids to get on the bus?' Finally everyone got on and the bus started. It wasn't snowing outside, but there was a lot of it still on the ground. It was the perfect snow for making snowballs.

The bus came to his stop and he ran off again, ready to spend the day with Jack again.

"Jamie," someone yelled from behind him. He turned around and saw his group of friends coming towards him.

"Hey guys," he said waving at them. They all came up to him.

"What are you doing today," one of them, Carlos, said to him.

"We were going to plan on having a snowball fight. Boys versus girls. Wanna join," a girl, Maria, said.

"I would, but I have to get home."

"What, do you have to play with Jack again," Caleb said, emphasizing Jacks name. Jamie instantly bristled.

"You still go on about that," Cupcake said. "Come on, that was so long ago. Grow up."

"What are you guys talking about," Jamie asked, going on the defensive.

"Do you really still believe in him? Come on it's a fairy tale!"

"Seriously, we are in high school Jamie. Time to grow up."

"What, do you still believe in Santa Claus?"

"Bet you he still needs a night light whenever he sleeps."

The kids started laughing, and Jamie blushed. They kept talking and laughing, making jokes at his expense. He blushed out of embarrassment. He didn't want his friends doing this!

"Guys be quiet!" They all stop talking and looked at him. Some still smiling from their jokes. "I was just going to say I have a lot of homework. Do you guys seriously think I believe in all that stuff? It's kid stuff."

"Dude, it's Friday! Do it over the weekend!"

"Okay, sure." Jamie shrugged off his book bag and threw it onto the porch of his house. All of them started running towards the open field, ready to have their all-out brawl.

Jack looked inside of Jamie's window. There was no one in there. Odd, he should have been home by now.

Jack floated away from the window, trying to think about where Jamie could be? He could have gotten held up at school.

Laughter could be heard from somewhere close.

'_Investigation time_,' Jack though as the soared through the air, going to find the source of the noise.

He didn't have to look for long. A stray snowball made its way over to him. He barely dodged it, moving to the side quickly. Looking around, he saw a snowball fight in the middle of the field. One of the kids in it was Jamie. He smiled. Time to have some fun.

"Jamie watch out," he screamed as he wailed a snowball at his face. Jamie didn't take notice to his warning and got hit. He laughed, turning around and throwing his own snowball right at one of the girls.

"I'll get you back for that Kate," he yelled. Jack smiled, but it was out of curiosity.

"Jamie, I threw that!" Jamie still ignored him and instead kept throwing snowballs at all of the girls. Jack, confused, started running over to him.

"Jamie, what's up with you," he asked when he got right next to Jamie. "Why are you ignoring me," he asked.

Jamie didn't answer. Instead, he turned around and faced Jack. He didn't answer though, he instead ran, trying to get away from the barrage of snowballs coming at him.

He ran.

He ran right through Jack like he wasn't even there.

Jack's eyes went wide as he turned around and watched Jamie run away from him. He was still smiling and laughing as he played with his friends.

Jack looked in horror as Jamie continued to ignore all his attempts to talk to him.

'_No… No he didn't forget me_,' Jack thought to himself. '_We just talked yesterday! We said we would talk today!_'

No matter what he did, Jamie continued to ignore him. Jack started to hyperventilate. The first person to have believed in him, his first real friend, had just forgotten about him in a heartbeat.

Jack backed away from the snowball fight, shaking his head.

'_This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening_.' That was the mantra going through his mind as the wind took him away. He needed to be anywhere but there.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my lord, I was not expecting such a high amount of hits on this story! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! If you have any feedback or ideas pl_ease _do not hesitate to send me a message._

_Thank you also to my friend over Tumbr for giving me the idea to even write this! Couldn't do it without her._

It was about another hour till the snowball fight wore down. All the kids stood around each other, panting and out of breath, but smiling and laughing none the less.

"So who won," Caleb asked to one on in particular.

"Obviously we did," one of the girls said back.

"No, our group totally kicked your butts!" The kids continued to argue, trying to find out who had won their game.

Jamie joined in the arguing. It was playful, and no one was taking anything seriously.

"Brain," someone screamed from behind them all. They all turned around to see the mother of the previously mentioned walking up to them.

"Brain it is time for dinner, you have to go."

"Really mom," he asked, looking back and forth between his friends and his mother.

"Yes really."

Brain sighed and started walking to his mother, saying a goodbye to the rest of the kids. One by one each left to go home. The sun was starting to set, leaving many colors to stretch across the sky like its own canvas.

Jamie made it home before the set left the sky, leaving night. He walked into the house and shrugged of his shoes, disposing his backpack by the door. Before he could reach the stairs to attempt to go to his room, he saw his mother motioning him over to her. He sighed and went over, sitting on the couch next to her.

"Where were you Jamie," she asked. It wasn't yelling or scorning, just questioning like any concerned parent.

"A couple of the kids wanted to have a snowball fight. I guess we lost track of time." He shrugged. It was no big deal. It wasn't like he had to do anything.

"Alright, but can you please either tell me next time or come home earlier? You had me worried." Jamie hugged his mother, smiling, before he stood up and went back to going upstairs.

"Sure thing mom." He waved at her and grabbed his backpack, going up the stairs two at a time. He finally made it up to his room and disposed of his backpack by the door and sat on his bed, flopping backwards so his head hit the pillow. In seconds he was out.

Before he fell asleep, he had the strange feeling that he had forgotten something. It didn't matter. If it was important he would remember it sooner or later.

The sound of yelling woke Jamie up from his sleep. He sat up and groggily rubbed his eyes, wondering what was causing such a noise. He put his feet on the ground and drug himself over to the door, down the hallway, and down the stairs.

Sophie was bouncing on their couch, looking out the window excitedly.

"Jamie, Jamie come see this!" He walked over to her and looked out the window, his eyes widening.

The entire town was covered in snow. Not like it usually was though. Everything was covered with a heavy blanket of snow, and all you could see was white. It was still coming down too, hard.

"What in the world," Jamie muttered to himself. Sophie looked too excited to have noticed that he had said anything.

"Mom! Mom," she yelling, leaving the couch and running to wherever their mom was. "Can I go outside and play, please?"

"No Sophie, it is too bad out there." And it was. The snow didn't look like it would let up anytime soon either.

"_Jack what is up with you_," he thought to himself. He never did this. Sure, sometimes he would have made it snow a little harder than usually to mess with adults or to let kids have fun, but he never made it snow like this. It was a blizzard out there.

"_Wait, Jack!_" Jamie's eyes widened as he remembered that they were supposed to have hung out the day before. He had completely forgotten about it during the whole snowball fight. He started to feel horrible, guilt filling him. Was Jack upset that he forgot to hang out? No that couldn't be it. He wouldn't cause a storm just because of that. Hundreds of worse things could have happened to him and he always kept the weather in check.

Something must have happened to him. That could be the only reason he was causing this.

All of a sudden all the lights went out in the house. Jamie looked behind him to see his mother and Sophie walking into the living room.

"Looks like the blizzard knocked out all of the power," his mother said, sitting down onto the couch next to where Jamie was kneeling. Sophie sat on the ground at her feet, staring at the black TV screen.

"Now what are we going to do," she asked, still staring at the TV screen.

"What people did before electricity. You all want to play some cards?" Sophie nodded eagerly before running out of the room, most likely to find a deck of cards to play with. Jamie got up from the couch and started walking to the stairs, ready to go to his room.

"Jamie, where are you going," his mom asked.

"I'm just going to go upstairs," he told her, not looking back. "I don't feel very good."

"Call down if you need anything," she called to him as he was already halfway up the stairs. He nodded at her as he rounded the corner, entering his bedroom again.

He laid down on his bed, lightly this time, facing the window. The curtains were closed, but he could see the shadows of the snow coming down.

"_I wonder if Jack will come to visit. Maybe then I'll see what's up with him,"_ he thought to himself as he stared at his now dark ceiling.

_I felt cold. Colder than normal. Usually the cold would always comfort me, but today it felt as if all it wanted to do was keep me alone._

_I thought I would be used to this, being alone. Having no one to talk to. Having no one see me. I thought I was over the feeling sad whenever people walked through me. I had gotten over it haven't I? That was why I brought snow to everyone. That was why I always started snowball fights with the kids. To bring fun. I was the Guardian of Fun after all._

_But nothing I could think of brought me any joy. All I could feel was the cold. No warmth of a child hugging me, showing me they believe in me. Showing me that I wasn't alone. All I had was my snow. The snow that kept me alone._

_Jamie was the only person I knew who still believed in me. And I thought he would for at least a little longer. I guess he grew up just like the rest of them._

_The snow never left me. It stayed by my side no matter where I went. It brought the cold to me and with me wherever I go. It brought fun days for kids. It brought the smiles to their faces as they saw that school was canceled. It brought the laughter as they had snowball fights, built snowmen, and made snow angels on the grounds._

_It also brought sickness to people._

_It brought death to others._

_Maybe that was why I was always alone. The snow kept me from anyone._

The snow continued to blow on, Jack unaware of the powers that he was unconsciously unleashing. He sat by the lake, alone, as the winds brought the storm all through the town and the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N - Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! Every single notifications means the absolute world to me! So please Read and Review, suggestions always welcomed!**_

Jamie didn't leave his room again until the light stopped filtering through his curtains. He looked over at his alarm clock, expecting to see the time. The electricity was still out, and his clock was just black. He could hardly see anything in his room; it was too dark. Good thing he had done his homework before all the light seemed to disappear. He didn't even remember it getting this dark.

He swung his legs off of the bed and started feeling around his room, trying to find the door. His foot kicked the base of the door and he stopping, clutching his now throbbing foot.

"_At least I found the door_," he thought to himself as he opened it and walked into the hallway for the third time this day. It was just as dark out here as it was in his room. He walked all the way to the other side of the hallway, grabbing onto the banister to lead him to the stairs.

Looking down the stairs, he was a faint glow of light coming from his living room. He walked down the stairs, looking into the living room. Sophie and his mom were in there, playing cards by candlelight. Three of them were in the living room, with two flashlights next to the card deck.

One of the stairs creaked as he stepped on it. His mom looked up from her cards.

"Jamie, there you are." She motioned for him to come over to where they were. He did, sitting down cross legged at next to Sophie as she stared intensely at her card hand. "Take one of the flashlights if you are going to leave the room again. It is too dark to walk around without one." Jamie nodded, taking one and holding it in his hands.

"Do you know what time it is," he asked, peeking over to see what Sophie had in her hand. She noticed and held the cards closer to her chest.

"Last time I checked it was seven o'clock," she said, putting down some of the cards in her hand. "Three twos."

"When did you last check?"

"Not too long ago."

"One three."

Jamie thought back, trying to remember when he woke up. It was before noon, probably around nine. The snow had been falling for ten hours? That wasn't including before he had woken up!

Jamie got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the couch behind his mother. He kneeled on it, and after pulling back the curtains, he looked out the window.

It was still snowing! It didn't even look like it had let up even the tiniest bit.

This was ridiculous. But Jamie didn't know if he should be worried or frustrated. He just felt confused. What was going on? Never had Burgess had as bad as a storm as this. Something had to be wrong, this wasn't normal.

But what could he do? With it storming outside he couldn't even try to leave the house. And even if he could, his mom would definitely not allow him to put himself in danger by leaving the house to find the source of this snow.

He had a pretty good idea of who was causing this. The thing that was bothering him so much was why. Why was Jack doing this? Was he hurt? Was something wrong? What could be wrong?

There would only be one way to find out. He just had to wait until his mom and sister went to bed.

"Can we play again," Sophie asked, rather loudly.

"Sure. Jamie, come join us!"

This was going to take a while.

"Alright you two, time for bed."

"Finally," Jamie thought to himself as Sophie outwardly complained.

"Mom why can't we stay up later!"

"Because, young lady. You still have a bedtime. Jamie maybe you should go to bed too. There isn't much you can do anyways with the power out."

Sophie groaned as she walked begrudgingly up the stairs. Jamie followed behind her, his heart beating quickly. He has never snuck out of the house before. He hasn't even thought about sneaking out of the house before! The fact that there is a blizzard outside too didn't help the churning.

He still had the flashlight with him. Sophie had the other one. When they got to the stop of the steps, both went their separate was to their own rooms. When he got inside of his room he shut the door and sat on the bed. Now all he had to do was wait for everyone to go to sleep and he would be able to leave.

How long was this going to take?

Apparently not long. It was about thirty minutes, give or take a few, before the house was completely silent. The only thing Jamie would hear was the snow that continued to come down outside his window.

Trying to not make any sound, Jamie got up from his bed. It creaked a little and he flinched. Every sound sounded ten times louder than they usually did.

Walking over to his dresser, he opened it up, taking out a pair of socks, jeans, sweatpants, and a long sleeved shirt. He was going to need to stay warm if he was going to go outside in that weather.

He slipped on the socks and got into his jeans. Above the jeans he put on the sweatpants. He switched his tee shirt for his red and white long-sleeved shirt. Grabbing his flashlight, he walked over to his door, opening it slowly. It still sounded loud in his ears.

After looking back and forth to see if the coast was clear, he slipped out of his room, going across the hallway and grabbing onto the banister with one hand. He followed it along until he got to the top of the stairs. He wasn't using the flashlight until he knew he was in the clear.

Once he was downstairs, Jamie snuck to the closet by the front door. Opening it up, he grabbed his snow boots and put them on, making sure they fit.

"_I haven't worn these in two years_," he thought to himself. Jack didn't bring enough snow last year for there to be any need for his snow boots. There was enough snow to enjoy it, but there wasn't enough to even come close to having a snow day.

Thinking about Jack made Jamie even more determined to go see what was going on.

After he got his boots on, he put on his hoodie and a larger winter jacket.

"_Where do we keep the gloves and hats?_" He looked around him for no reason, like if he looked that they would appear to him.

"The closet upstairs," he whispered to himself, mentally smacking his forehead. Now he would have to sneak back upstairs and use his flashlight to look inside the closet to find the rest of his clothing.

Jamie stated ascending the staircase again, a lot slower than when he was going down them. His heart was racing. If he got caught, he was in a huge amount of trouble.

He got to the top and turned the flashlight on; making sure the light avoided his mother's door, which was next to Sophie's by the top of the stairs. He opened the closet door, which was at the very end of the hallway, on the opposite end of the stairs and his mom's room.

At the very top of the closet was the basket where all the winter garments were kept. He reached up, trying to stretch his arms up to reach. Even after he grew ever since he first met Jack, the shelf was still out of his reach.

Running a hand through his hair, he looked on the bottom of the closet to see if there was anything he could stand on. There was an empty laundry basket, a box full of something that he did not know, and other miscellaneous things that would break if he even attempted to step on them.

Grabbing the box, he flipped the laundry basket over it, and stepped on it, grabbing the basket quickly and getting off his self-made step stool. After rifling through it, he grabbed a pair of gloves, a knit hat, and a long, blue scarf. He put everything back in the basket that he did not need and put it back on the top shelf. He put everything back where it needed to be and quickly, but quietly, ran back down the stairs to the front door.

So far so good. No one had woken up yet.

Putting on the scarf and the hat first, Jamie turned the doorknob to the front door. Right as he turned it he heard small whines behind him.

Turning quickly around, he saw Abby looking up at him with big round eyes.

"No Abby, stay," he whispered. Hearing his voice only made the dog whine louder, nudging his hand with her head.

"Abby no," she said, a little more sternly than before. Her voice only got louder. Panicking, Jamie kneeled down and started to pet the dog's head.

"Shhh Abby! You don't want to wake up mom. It wouldn't be good for either of us." Abby stopped her whining, but still continued to look at Jamie. He slowly got back up into a standing position and opened the door all the way. He slid out of the house, still looking at Abby as he left.

"Be a good girl." After those words he closed the door again. He put his gloves on. They were a little too small, but it would have to do. There was no way he would be able to sneak back in, back upstairs, then back out.

He turned around, looking at the snowstorm right in front of his eyes. Nothing was left between them once he walked off of the porch.

Turning on the flashlight, he made his way off the porch and into the storm, determined to find and help his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! Sorry it took so long to update, a lot of tests, but since it is winter break, that means more writing! Reviews, suggestions, and critiques are always welcome!**_

The snow was unrelenting. He could hardly see anything around him. He could barely see his hand in front of his face, only a faint, almost colorless outline. His flashing served only minimal support to his vision.

Regardless, Jamie continued walking forward. He had to hurry and find Jack to stop this storm. If it continued at this rate, he was sure that the entire town was going to be buried under mounds of snow.

Jamie's biggest problem, though, was the snow already on the ground. Ten hours of snow continuously pelting the ground accumulated, making it hard to walk forward. The snow reached a little above his knees. Burgess only had one snowstorm that could match this.

His mother told him about the blizzard of 68'. It happened whenever she was a kid. The night before Easter she was so excited to go egg hunting with her brothers and she went to bed with her basket. Then whenever she woke up, everything was covered in snow. There was no way anyone would be able to go egg hunting outside. No one was able to egg hunt, and a lot of kids were disappointed that year.

"_I wonder if Bunny got mad at Jack for that_," Jamie thought. "_Probably not_."

The wind started picking up in speed, making Jamie stop in his tracks. The snow around his legs helped keep him firmly in place, but there was so much snow. The raging winds blew it everywhere, including his face.

He put his free hand up to shield his face from the wind and snow. His other hand was held out still, pointing the flashlight in all directions.

"_Where would Jack be_," he questioned himself. Looking around wasn't doing him any good. He was pretty sure he hardly got anywhere away from his house.

"_Where does Jack go?_" He kept looking down, allowing the snow to hit the top of his hat in favor of his face. "He isn't going to be at the North Pole if there is a storm here. Or would he?" He wasn't entirely sure how the guardians worked. Would he be able to create snow and send it to Burgess? Or is it storming everywhere?

"_Maybe the lake_," Jamie suddenly thought. The lake was Jack's home. It was where he was always at. Well, most of the time.

Just as Jack held a strong connection to the lake, so did Jamie. That was where he helped the guardians banish Pitch. That was when he and Jack made promises to be with each other forever, to be in each other's hearts.

Where Jack told him that he would always be a guardian to him.

"I guess I'll go to the lake," he murmured while starting to shift forward again, a destination now in mind.

The wind and snow did not calm themselves as Jamie walked. They seemed to stay the same, maybe even worse. But he couldn't stop, he was already too far, and he wouldn't back out.

"I better be going the right way," he mumbled as he kept walking in the direction that he thought was the lake. Shouldn't he have been there by now?

It didn't matter, he kept walking. Even as his body got colder and colder from the harsh environments he kept going. He wasn't going to leave his friend by himself. He was going to help him.

If he could find him first.

The light from his flashlight reflected back, showing a shadow in front of him. He slowed his already slow walking. He kept the flashlight on the shadow, to make sure it was in sight.

As he got closer the shadow became more and more defined until he got right next to it. It was a tree. He was at the beginning of the forest. Now came the hard part; navigating through the dark and snow covered forest during a blizzard.

Jamie stepped into the forest, ready to get to the bottom of everything.

"How long have I been here?" Jack looked up from his perch on a rock near the edge of the lake. He didn't know how long he was there.

He looked around, confused. Roaring winds and snow was surrounding him. He couldn't see past the swirling vortex that he was the center of. The one that he had created.

Jack stood up in a rush. How long had he been causing this snow? If he couldn't remember how long he was here, he couldn't tell how long he has been causing this storm.

He tried to calm himself down. If he got his emotions in check then maybe, just maybe, he would be able to calm the storm enough to stop it.

He willed himself to stop it, but no matter how hard he tried he was too nervous, too scared. The longer he tried to make it stop, the more his heart beat accelerated. That just made the storm get worse.

His breaths were coming in short bursts. At this rate the entire town could be buried under the snow.

"_Jamie,_" Jack instantly remembered. Jamie was in the same town that he was sending the storm too! He had to stop it before everything froze.

"_But he doesn't remember you_," his mind said. "_He walked right through you. Even though the day before you both talked._"

Jack stood still. What was he supposed to do?

He knew what he had to do. Even if Jamie forgot who he was, he didn't forget Jamie. He would never forget Jamie. Jamie, who was the first child to have believed in him, who made him less invisible to the world.

Jamie wouldn't suffer from Jack's depression. He had to stop this storm. To save the town, to save the people, to save Sophie, to save Jamie.

He picked up his staff and stabbed it into the vortex. Using all of his power, he tried to will the snow to stop.

No matter how much he focused, the snow wouldn't stop. It didn't slow down in the least, but it didn't get worse.

"_I don't know whether to be grateful or to be even more worried_," Jack mused, pulling his staff and holding it close to his body.

This wasn't good at all. How was he going to be able to stop this? He couldn't stop trying, but he doesn't know how to stop it! What was he supposed to do?

From beyond the wind, he heard a faint sound. It wasn't close or loud enough for him to hear it clearly.

As time went on, he could hear it more and more until he heard a distinct word coming through.

"Jack!" No; no it couldn't be.

"Jack!" This wasn't possible. He had gone through him. He doesn't believe in him anymore!

"Jack!"

"Jamie?"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N I am so sorry for how long this took to upload, but hopefully this is up to your standards! This is the second to last chapter of this story, but I have thought of a new one, and that will be posted soon, because I am really excited to write this next one. Hope you enjoy, and remember to read and review!_

_LINEBREAK_

Jamie shielded his eyes as he looked in front of him. The center of the vortex was so close, yet so far away.

"Jamie," he heard come from the vortex again, a little louder than before.

"Jack, I'm right here," he screamed, hoping that he could still be heard over the roaring winds whipping around him and Jack. He tried taking another step forward, but the winds were too powerful for him to get any closer. He was lucky he was able to get this close.

"You can't be Jamie," he barely heard from inside the storm. The voice was a shadow of what it once was; fun, energetic, filled with joy. Now, now it was nothing, void of any emotions except depression.

"Jack what are you talking about," he yelled. "It's me! Jamie!" No one answered, and Jamie started to get worried. "Jack," he yelled again.

"Jamie walked through me. I don't know who you are, but leave." After his words, a gust of wind pushed Jamie, making him fall backwards. The wind continuously pushed him back, trying to make him leave. He ignored it the best he could as he got up out of the snow. It was hard, with the snow almost covering his entire body while he was down with the wind and snow constantly blowing into his face.

When Jamie was up in a crouch, he shuffled forward, not picking his feet up.

"Jack, it really is me! It's me, Jamie!" He kept both hands in front of him, like it would stop the weather in the slightest. "Just listen to me Jack!" The wind seemed to calm down, but the snow still came down heavily.

Jamie continued to shuffle forward, hoping that Jack wouldn't stop him. So far he wasn't.

"Jack, please, you need to stop this," he yelled almost at the vortex containing his best friend.

"Why?" His voice was cold. It shocked Jamie. He wasn't sure why this was happening, but he needed to stop this. Every second he hesitated was another second that the town was being buried in snow.

"Because you are burying the town! At this rate everyone will be stuck in their houses! Or they'll freeze!" Jack seemed to have no interest with this information, as nothing had changed. Jamie didn't know what to do. He couldn't panic, but he couldn't just sit around and wait. He had to think. What would get through to him!

"Jack, please stop! You are going to burry so many innocent people." No reaction. "Sophie!" The snow faltered for a split second before picking up the pace, even faster than before. "You'll bury me! Jamie!" Nothing changed, and Jamie felt insulted.

"Why would he care? I don't control the snow. The weather patterns do. Isn't that what all you older people think?"

"Jack, I don't know what you are talking about! But you need to stop." Jamie finally reached the vortex, but he didn't even try to touch it. "At this rate everyone in the town will be buried and suffocate!" The snow suddenly stopped, the vortex, not being held by the wind, released all of the snow. It fell to the ground in a heap. Jamie ignored all of the snow falling onto his head and looked straight at Jack.

He was sitting down, his knees pulled up to this chest. His forehead was resting on them and his shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. Jamie ignored all questions he had and ran up to Jack. Questions could wait. Right now Jack needed him.

Jamie quickly slid over to Jack on the rock and wrapped his arms around him. He just realized how much smaller Jack was than him. Every year Jamie grew up and got older, but Jack continued to stay the same. Same in mind, same in height, and same in age. He was always going to stay a kid, even when Jamie grew up to be an adult.

Jack's shoulders stiffened before relaxing.

"H-how can you touch me," he asked through sniffles.

"What are you talking about?"

"You… You walked through me. You forgot me." Jamie's eyes grew wide. He didn't remember ever forgetting him. But if he had forgotten then obviously he wouldn't have remembered. When, though, could he have ever forgotten about him?

"Jack, Jack when have I ever forgotten about you?" Jamie started to rub Jack's back for comfort. It always worked for him when he was younger, so maybe it would work for Jack.

"When… whenever you and your friends had a snowball fight. I tried to talk to you. I tried to get your attention. But… but you just walked right through me." Jamie rested his head on Jack's as he continued to shake with sobs. Small shushing noises left his mouth in the same rhythm as his back rubbing.

"I'm so sorry Jack," he said quietly between his shushes. "I'm so sorry."

Both of them sat together on the rock, surround by inches of snow. Jack crying in Jamie's arms as Jamie tried to calm down the young winter spirit.

"I can see you know, can't I?" Jack continued to shake. "Right?" Jack nodded slowly after a second's hesitation.

"I don't know why I did not remember you, but I know I will never stop believing in you. I might grow up, and I might not see you one day. But that doesn't mean I will forget about you Jack. I will never forget about you, and you need to remember that."

Jamie pulled away from Jack and they looked at each other. Then Jamie picked up a small amount of the snow on the ground, trying to grab as little as possible. Whenever he felt he had the best amount, he tapped it onto Jack's nose, earning a small smile from the boy.

_It might take a little bit, but he will get better. I'll make sure of it. Three hundred years of isolation, he needs someone. I'll be that someone._


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N And this is the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!_**

**_Also I am currently making another new story for RotG, so that will be up in a couple of days, so if you want to read that then you are welcome to when I comes._**

* * *

It's been one week since the giant snow storm that covered Burgess and most of the east coast. It had taken most of the week to shovel out the snow from the streets just to get the salt trucks going.

The kids didn't seem to mind all the snow. All the snow meant no school and snow ball fights, which to them was the epitome of fun.

Jamie sat on his front porch. The snow had been cleared off on the second day after the snow stopped. It was his punishment for leaving the house the without her consent. He had gotten back to the house after the sun came up, and apparently after his mother woke up too. She was worried, fretting over her missing child, until he walked inside the front door. No matter how sneaky he tried to be, she caught him and lectured him.

The kids were playing outside in the snow, the teenagers and the younger kids. A lot of the younger ones had to hop around, as the snow was still piled too high for them to walk normally.

Jamie wasn't playing though. He was content watching the other kids play. Even Sophie was playing. She wasn't the biggest fan of winter; it was spring that was her favorite. Even if she was starting to forget he still knew the real reason it was her favorite.

The wind blew next to him more than usual. He didn't look, but he could feel the presence of another person next to him. It was silent for a while, a comfortable silence.

"You aren't going to go play with them," Jamie asked, glancing at Jack.

"I could ask the same about you." Jack leaned back on his arms, his staff lying on his lap.

"I'm no really allowed to go play, you know, because I'm grounded." Jack looked down. "She shouldn't have been that angry though."

"Sorry," Jack murmured.

"Sorry what? I couldn't really hear you."

"I'm sorry," Jack said a little louder, even though it was still a mumble.

"What? I'm sorry Jack but you really need to talk louder over all these kids."

"I'm sorry," Jack laughed out in a breath. Both of the boys looked at the kids playing in a comfortable silence.

"So what you said in the forest," Jack started, still looking at the kids. "About you never forgetting about me. Did you mean that?"

"Of course I did you dummy," Jamie said, lightly slapping Jack on the shoulder. "How could I ever forget about you?" Jack smiled in content and stood up, stretching out his back.

"Well," he said, drawing out the L at the end. "I guess I should go do my work as a guardian." Jamie nodded and stood up too, patting Jack on the head.

"Yeah, you go do that." Jack started walking away, ready to join leave. Jamie smiled softly, before he bent down, grabbing a hand full of snow. Packing it into a snowball, he threw it full force at Jack. It hit him in the back of the head.

Jack turned around, rubbing the back of his head before smiling widely.

"So that's how we are going to play it, huh?" He smiled mischievously before making his own snowball, ready to throw it at Jamie. Jamie ran away, into the group of children. He heard the laughing children, and his mother yelling at him half-heartedly to get back in the house. But the loudest thing that he heard was the sound of Jack's laughing mixed in with everyone.

He wasn't going to forget about his best friend. It was kind of hard too.


End file.
